A change in life
by Princess Dia
Summary: Title sucks so sorry 'bout that. Ryo gets a girlfriend and soon Gingka is neglected. How does it end up? Rated T for mild swearing. MILD.


Imma back! Here's a new story! Sorry if it sucks...

Oh and just to you know, anything in italics is a character thinking and this: **~X.X.X~ **is a flashback.

I no owns anything. 'Cept for Shigemi. :P

* * *

"Oh, Gingka! Couldn't you have gotten a better mark in math?!" Shigemi cried.

"_Screw you!" _Gingka mentally shouted.

"Oh, that's how he is. He's only concerned with Beyblade." Ryo sighed, shaking his head.

"_Screw you too!"_

"Don't worry my phoenix. I'll have him scoring A's in no time! I am a professor after all!" Shigemi said taking Ryo's hands.

Ryo squeezed it. "Oh, what would I do without you?"

"That's obvious" She said smiling sweetly. "You'd be in big trouble."

They both began to laugh. Gingka just snorted. They both looked over.

"Did you just snort, Gingka?" Ryo said disapprovingly.

"Uh…no! I think I'm getting a cold…" Gingka said turning away. "I'm gonna go to bed now. G'night!"

"Oh, you poor thing! Let me help!" Shigemi sprang up from the sofa and raced towards Gingka.

"It's okay! I just need rest! Bye! Sayōnara! Good night! Oyasuminasai!" Gingka said while racing up the stairs.

When he finally got to his room, he shut the door and collapsed to the floor. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"I promised myself to put up with her… I can't do it anymore…"

Gingka grabbed his pillow and flung it at the door.

"I _hate _her! I _loathe _her! I- I…" Gingka picked up the pillow and fluffed it back into shape.

Ryo had recently found a girlfriend. Shigemi Tanaka. Professor at one of the most highly respected universities. Red-brown hair, moderately curly, blue eyes, average height and a normal body. She had a sickly sweet personality.

That is, when she was around Ryo.

But that wasn't all. Ever since she had arrived into his life, it was like she owned Ryo. He was hardly ever around anymore. Every time he came back from work, he ran off with _her_.

Something had changed in Gingka when she first arrived. He was happy that his father had someone his own age to comfort and be comforted by. He knew his dad needed it, ever since his mother died. She died while he was only 2 months old. He never got to hear the sweet, soft voice his dad often told him about. Never got the chance to taste her food, which Ryo often compared to his. Never got to hear her say 'I love you'.

He tried to put up with Shigemi, tried to like her, but he just didn't have the power and will to do so anymore.

**~X.X.X~**

"No, no, no! That is not the value of x! I've explained it a thousand times already!" Shigemi shouted.

Gingka slumped in his chair.

He _hated _algebra.

"Well, I still don't get it! I did what you told me and…"

"Don't talk back to me." She snarled. "At this rate, your future is in trouble. _Big_ trouble."

Gingka's face turned red. He clenched his teeth. He grabbed his pencil and began the problem again.

"67-95 is -28…" Gingka murmured. "And -28 divided by 4 is -7!" He pushed the paper towards Shigemi. She looked over it.

"Finally you understand it! Now do the next 49 problems. I need a break." She walked out of the room.

Gingka slammed his textbook on the table. "_Asshole."_

She poked her head through the doorway. "What was that sound?"

"Oh, I dropped my textbook on the floor."

"Hurry up and get to work! Oh, and I forget to tell you that I cancelled your Beyblading plans today."

"What?!"

"You need serious help with your math. Now hurry up and finish so I can teach you slope."

Gingka was fuming. "_You bitch!" _Gingka suddenly stopped. He had sweared. Twice. This woman was screwing him up. Big time.

**~X.X.X~**

Gingka was lying in bed looking up at his ceiling. He tried to go to bed but it was impossible. He was remembering the times he actually got to spend time with his dad. He felt neglected. When he had these thoughts, he sometimes mentally scolded himself for being so selfish. But then again, Ryo was the only guardian Gingka had ever known and had.

"Dad…" He whispered. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Gingka's friends had noticed a change in him. He seemed more reserved, kind of antisocial. He became quieter, rarely battled with any of them. They had tried to talk to him but he would just shrug them off and say that everything was fine.

It was weird, almost worrying.

"Madoka, do you think Gingka is really fine?" Kenta asked.

Madoka sighed, "I don't think he is. See, he doesn't even feel like battling anymore. That proves that something's wrong."

"B-b-bull! Then what're we just sitting around for?! Let's go get Gingka to spill the beans!" Benkei shouted while racing out the door. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"You too Kyoya!" Kenta said running after Benkei.

"Aw come on! Do I have to?"

"Yes. Gingka might listen to you." Madoka said while grabbing her stuff.

"Ugh. Fine." He grumbled.

"Don't be such a Mr. Grumpy Pants Kyo-yo! We have to cheer up Gingki!" Yu said skipping after him.

"Hey, who's gonna ring the doorbell?" Kenta asked.

"ME! ME! LET ME DO IT!" Yu said picking up his pace.

"Oh no you don't! I'm gonna do it!" Kenta said racing after Yu.

"Guys! Be careful!" Madoka shouted. "You might trip and hurt yourselves!"

"Don't worry about us Madoka!" Kenta was breathing hard. He raced up the steps of Gingka's house and rang the doorbell.

"YES! I win!" Kenta pumped his fists in the air just as Gingka opened the door. "Oh! Hi Ging-WHOA!" Yu couldn't stop running and crashed into Kenta. They both flew into Gingka's house.

"Kenchi! You okay?" Yu climbed out from the hall closet and raced towards Kenta who was lying on the floor.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?" Kenta got up and rubbed his head.

"I'm okay."

"Are you guys okay?" Kenta and Yu looked up to see Gingka standing over them.

"Yeah." They said unison. Madoka raced inside with Benkei and Kyoya following her.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS TO BE CAREFUL!" She screamed. "I'm so sorry Gingka! Here, let me help you clean up…"

"It's okay! Don't worry about it! Anyway, what're you guys doing here?"

"What? Is it illegal to visit your friends?" Kyoya said.

"No, but…"

"Gingka." Kenta looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! What makes you think…"

"Oh come on dude! Drop the act already!" Kyoya interrupted.

"Well…"

"Gingka!" A female voice rang through the air. Shigemi walked in with Ryo.

Ryo noticed Kenta and the others. "Hey kids. What's up?"

"Nothing." Kenta said.

"Actually we came to chee-" Yu started to say. Kenta elbowed him. "I mean came to play with Gingka!"

"Okay. You guys have fun now. We're off to see a movie See ya!" Ryo and Shigemi walked out the door.

When the door closed, Kyoya turned to Gingka.

"Who the _hell _was with your dad?"

"My problem."

Madoka's eyes were wide. "Gingka… Does your dad have a girlfriend?"

Gingka nodded and sighed. "It's like I'm invisible when she's around."

"_So that's why he's been so upset."_ Kenta thought. He looked at Gingka. He had a rubber band around his wrist. "Gingka, what's with the rubber band?"

"Oh that. When I get upset, I flick my arm with it to calm down. Lots of people do it."

"How do you know?" Yu asked.

"Internet. It's apparently better than self-harm."

"SELF-HARM?!" Madoka looked shocked. "B-but why?"

"It's a long story…"

"Shorten it."

"My dad's girlfriend, whose name is Shigemi, recently started tutoring me. Let's just say it's not helping my self-esteem much."

"Well then why didn't you tell us?!"

"I don't know… Oh and I never actually hurt myself so calm down."

"Gingka, we're your friends. So if you ever need anything, come and tell us! B-b-bull! You had us worried! Don't ever do that again!"

Gingka looked around at his friends. And suddenly, he felt different. Different than he had ever felt in a long time. All those times when he thought that he had no one to talk to were proven wrong. He had so many people to talk to.

"You're right guys. I'm sorry that I made you worry about me. I guess I was being a little selfish…"

"How?" Kenta asked.

"Well, there are millions of people out there who have it worse than me and I…"

"Oh Gingka. We all feel that way sometimes." Madoka replied.

"Thanks guys. I feel alot better now. So all that aside, why don't we play some Wii? I just got Just Dance 4!"

"Awesome!" Yu shouted. "Let's get everyone else here too!"

Gingka laughed. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Soon everyone was gathered at Gingka's house. Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga and Benkei were dancing to 'The Final Countdown'.

"I'm gonna win!" Gingka shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Ryuga shouted back.

"Huh?! They're rolling on the floor!" Gingka dropped to the floor. "Ryuga! Jump over me!"

"B-b-bull! Get on the floor Kyoya buddy!"

Kyoya got on the floor and said a short prayer. Benkei jumped over him.

"Yes we did it! Okay now you jump over me Kyoya!" Ryuga and Gingka did the same.

Kyoya attempted to jump over Benkei but accidently caught his foot in his jacket. Kyoya kicked Benkei in the process and fell on top of him.

"OW!" Benkei grabbed his side.

Gingka couldn't stop laughing. Kyoya groaned and got up.

"Can we do a routine that doesn't involve jumping over each other?"

After 1 or 2 hours, everyone left. Before leaving, Madoka told Gingka to talk to his dad.

"I don't know Madoka… He seems happy…"

"Well, my dad always told me that seeing me upset makes him upset as well. Your dad's the same. Trust me."

Gingka stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "All right. I'll try."

"We've got your back Gingka. If you need help, don't hesitate." With that, she left.

**2 hours later**

Ryo was lying on the sofa watching TV. Gingka took a deep breath.

"I can do it." He whispered to himself. He walked into the living room.

"Hey son."

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

* * *

"So, I told him."

"What did he say?" Kenta asked.

"He said I should've told him before."

"You should've."

"And then?"

"He dumped her. Not only cause she was mean but because she cheated on him!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Kyoya sat down. "I wanna know ALL the details."

Gingka laughed. "Well…"

**~X.X.X~**

Gingka was in his bedroom when he started to hear shouting. He jumped up and ran to the stairs so he could hear better.

"I'll tell you why! First, you emotionally hurt my son, secondly, I see you in a restaurant with some other man!"

"Well, he needed serious math help!"

"Is that how you teach your students? If so, then I feel sorry for them. Only I can punish Gingka in such ways. You have no right!"

"I am a teacher! I have every right to do s-"

"And I don't date cheaters."

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Honey, this must be a BIG misunderstanding. Why don't we just start over and-"

Ryo held up his hand. "I've heard enough. We're finished. Now goodbye!"

"FINE! Kazuya's a better option anyway…" She stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Gingka came running down the stairs with cheerleading pom-poms.

"Yeah dad!" He jumped in the air and waved them around.

Ryo laughed. "Thanks son. And where did you get those pom-poms from?"

"Madoka. Needed it for a school project. And by the way, who's Kazuya?"

Ryo shrugged. "Some rich dude." He hugged Gingka. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright dad. Some kids have it worse." He looked up. "Aren't you a little upset?"

"Nah. She only goes after the famous or rich people I guess. And besides, there's only room for one girl in my life." He picked up the picture of Gingka's mother.

Gingka smiled. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Dad… If mom's the only girl you have room for in your life, then didn't you just cheat on her with Shigemi?"

Ryo turned around. "I never thought of it like that… Darling, forgive me! I was a fool… A weak fool…" Ryo was on his knees, hands clasped together.

Gingka rolled his eyes.

**~X.X.X~**

Kyoya grinned. "So, that's how the bitch got dumped, eh?"

"Hey, watch your language!" Madoka snapped.

Gingka grinned. "Yep. Everything's back to normal."

"So Gingka, now that you're back to normal, battle me!" Kyoya got up and grabbed his bey.

"Bring it on, pal!"

Everyone ran outside.

"3…2…1… Let it Rip!"

* * *

How was it? Review please :)


End file.
